My Son
by the-awkward-drarry-shipper
Summary: Severus gets shocking news from Minerva. He has a son. And not just any son. Harry Potter. What is he supposed to do now? WARNINGS: slash, veelas, fluff, child abuse, protective daddies, lots of feels. Rated T to be safe. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or anything in the books, sadly.**

**SUMMARY (READ ME!): The Dark Lord wasn't destroyed the night he went after Lily and James (he's also not _that_ much of a douchebag). James isn't Harry's father. Who is? Severus, duh! Severus saves Harry from his relatives when Harry's three and brings him back to Riddle Manor to take care of him. There are veelas and veelas' mates in this story. There will also be a crap-ton of slash. Watch as Severus raises Harry through the war while he tries to juggle Lucius and Harry and the Order and Dumbledore and the freaking war itself all at once. There is also a crap ton of fluff, so be ready! **

**A/N: Okay, I got the idea of this story from my other story I posted a long time ago called Changes. I have taken that story down because I lost any and all inspiration for it. Don't worry though, if you were reading it. I have it saved and if inspiration hits me for it, I'll write it and might post it back up here.**

**This will be my first true Severus/Harry father/son story, however, so be nice! Please?**

**Oh! And review, review, review!**

* * *

Tom looked up from his book as a knock sounded at his study door. Severus Snape stood there in all his snarky glory. However, he did not stand tall as he normally did. His shoulders were slumped and he was fiddling endlessly with his finger. His ever-present scowl was absent from his face, replaced by a look of worry and concert.

"Severus?" Tom asked—was that concern in his voice?—and stood. "Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus startled, seeming as if he had only just realized that Dark Lord was there. "My Lord," he murmured. "May I come in? I… I have something I need to speak with you about"

"Yes, come in," Tom motioned Severus in and to a chair directly across from where Tom himself sat. "Sit."

Severus walked over, shoulders still slumped, with none of his usual poise and grace. When the potions master had sank down into the chair's plush cushions, Voldemort leaned forward, clasping his hands together and placing his elbows on his desk. "What is it that you needed to speak with me about, Severus?" he asked quietly.

Severus was suddenly fiddling with his fingers again. "I was informed," he started slowly, unsurely, "by Minerva McGonagall that I… have a son."

"Really?" Tom smiled, leaning back in his chair. "That's wonderful, Severus!"

Severus wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Severus?" Tom asked, worry seeping back into his tone. "What is it?"

Severus bit his lip and ducked his head even more. "My son is…" he took a deep, steadying breath. "My son is Harry Potter."

Tom was quiet, and Severus could feel the man's mood changing. "Pardon?" the Dark Lord asked, and Severus winced at the danger in the voice.

"Please let me explain!" Severus pleaded desperately with his master. "Please," he begged.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair with fire in his eyes. "Very well then," he murmured. "I will listen—well? Speak!"

Severus gulped and began to speak quickly, "Lily and I were together before she and Potter went into hiding, before I joined your side. Potter told us that he was going into hiding. Dumbledore and I both decided it would be best if Lily went into hiding with him, because I knew that Lily was pregnant, but Dumbledore obliviated me and made me to believe that Lily had married James and that Harry was _his_ son. The only person James trusted with the information was Minerva. She felt that I should know that I have a son. She showed me the memories Dumbledore had taken from me."

Tom studied the potions master for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry, Severus," he said sadly. "I'm very happy that you have found your son. However, I… simply cannot let him live. The prophesy clearly states—"

"It's not a self-fulfilling prophesy!" Severus blurted desperately. He then lowered his head apologetically for interrupting the Dark Lord. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Explain," Voldemort ordered.

Severus took a deep breath and began slowly, "There is a spell that can make even the worst of seers spout a prophesy upon request. Dumbledore used in on Trelawney to see what would happen if Lily's son grew up and fought on the Light side. I overheard the prophesy being made and recounted it to you without knowing the whole story. I still wouldn't know the whole story if I hadn't overheard Dumbledore discussing it with Minerva earlier this week." Here he paused for a moment to re-gather his thoughts before he began again. "If we can get Harry on our side, teach him our ways, that prophesy will be completely irrelevant."

Severus stopped and glanced at the Dark Lord. Tom seemed deep in thought. "This changes everything, then," he murmured. "Everything."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus agreed eagerly. "We could bring Harry here and teach him our ways. He wouldn't even have to fight in the war. The Light would be completely helpless without him."

Tom clasped his hands together thoughtfully, "That they would. Completely helpless."

"So please, my Lord," Severus begged. "Please let me go get my son. Let me go get him and bring him to where he rightfully belongs."

"Hmm," Tom stroked his chin. "Very well, then. Go and get your son. Bring him back here, where he belongs. Where… is he?"

"He was sent to Lily's sister and her husband after Lily and James died. Dumbledore placed wards around the house so that only blood relatives of Harry and Dumbledore himself could get inside unless given explicit permission by Dumbledore himself."

"Muggles?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort's red eyes darkened. "Go get him then, Severus," he whispered. "Go get your son."

* * *

Severus appeared in front of number four Privet Drive with a soft _pop_. He observed the small street carefully. Every house looked almost exactly alike, the only difference being the gold numbers hung on the doors and mailboxes. Severus walked up to the one with the neatest front yard and the whitest window panes. He peered into the front window and spied a small family on the inside. He immediately recognized Petunia—the horse-faced woman was sitting primly on the couch with a fat—more like baby hippo sized—toddler sitting in front of her, stuffing sweets in his mouth. A large whale-sized man with a brown mustache and bald head sat in a recliner by the farthest wall, his beady eyes transfixed on the telly.

Severus frowned. Where was harry? Surely that baby whale was the Dursleys' son?

Steeling himself for whatever lay inside, he knocked on the door. He watched as the whale huffed in annoyance and struggled to his feet before making his way to the door.

Once the door was open, Vernon Dursley's bushy eyebrows rose when he caught sight of Severus in his all black robes and scowl.

"Hello, sir," Dursley said in a falsely polite voice that grated on Severus's ears. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you may," Severus answered, fighting to keep the disgusted sneer off his face (really, it couldn't be natural to be _that_ large, but still have such small ankles and feet?). "I'm looking for a Mr. Harry Potter."

Severus watched as the man's overly-red face paled drastically. "I'm sorry, who?" the man stuttered.

Severus barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. "Harry Potter," he repeated irritably. "Your nephew."

Vernon gulped. "I have no nephew," he argued weakly. "And I know no Harry Potter."

"Why don't I believe you?" Severus sneered, pushing his way past the large muggle and into the house.

"Now, listen here!" Severus heard Dursley sputter indignantly, fear forgotten, and begin to stumble after him. Severus ignored him and strode purposefully into the sitting room, where Petunia and her overweight son sat.

Petunia yelped in surprise when Severus appeared suddenly in the doorway. She scrambled to her feet and stepped protectively in front of her now crying son, "You—!"

"Me," Severus agreed with an ugly sneer. "Where's Harry?"

"Now, listen here!" Vernon Dursley pushed his way in front of Severus and snarled in Severus's face. "You cannot just barge into _my_ house, demanding something from us! I don't care who you are—!"

"Vernon," Petunia interject with forced calm. "Show him the boy."

"No!" Vernon reared around to face his wife. "I will not! Who does he think—"

"Vernon!" Petunia snapped. "Show him the boy!"

Vernon jutted his chin out stubbornly, and, losing whatever patience he had, Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at the muggle. Vernon leapt back with a startled yell. "You're—you're one of those—those freaks!" Vernon yelped.

"Yes," Severus cruelly. "I am one of those… freaks, as you so… graciously put it. And if you don't show me where Harry is _this_ _instant_ I will show you just how dangerous we _freaks_ can be."

Vernon's pale face paled even further, and, still sputtering indignantly, led Severus down a small hallways towards a set of stairs. Instead of going up them, however, he continued straight until he came to a small door under the stairs. "He's under there," Dursley said gruffly.

Severus's eyes widened in disbelief and he stared at the small, plain white door for a long while before slowly turning to the two older Dursleys. The dangerous, furious glint in the potion master's eyes made the two flinch back in fear.

"You mean to tell me," Severus whispered, "that you keep a _three_ _year_ _old_ boy in a _cupboard_ under the _stairs_?"

Vernon Dursley, apparently, didn't have any sense of preservation for himself or his family. "The little brat deserves it!" he defended himself. "Never doing what he's told and always doing that freak magic—" Severus momentarily felt his heart swell with pride that his son was doing accidental magic at three "—And it's not our fault that he was dumped on our doorstep! That Dumbles person only told us to keep the boy here; he didn't tell us we had _to take care of him_!"

Severus clenched his fists and breathed deeply in an almost vain effort to keep from killing the man. "I don't care _who_ he is," he forced out through gritted teeth, "who his _parents_ are, or _what_ he's done… _no_ child deserves to be treated this way. _Stay_."

Without giving either Dursley a chance to respond, Severus whipped around and, with a simple flick of his want, unlocked the cupboard door. What he saw when he opened the door made him blink back tears.

The smell of urine and sweat immediately assaulted his nose and made his eyes burn even more. A small bundle of rags lay on a thin, obviously worn mattress—was that even a mattress?—with a mop of black hair peeking out. Was there even a child there? Severus crawled the short distance to the rags. He hesitantly pulled back the first layer of rags and gasped. Harry's face was pinched in pain; his eyebrows were crunched and he was whimpering in his sleep. He hadn't heard any of the commotion.

Severus reached out to put a hand on the boy's forehead and cursed. He was burning up.

All hesitance gone, Severus completely pulled the rags off Harry's small body. Clothes that were way too big for him from his body. The toddler was curled into a fetal position, his right wrist cradled protectively to his chest.

Not willing to waste another minute, Severus carefully scooped Harry up, mindful of his wrist, and cradled the boy protectively to his chest. It was then that he noticed the small stuffed wolf in the corner and quickly snatched it, deciding that it might be important to the boy.

He carefully maneuvered himself out of the cupboard and stood to his fully height, Harrys till cradled in his arms. Harry made a small sound of pain, but Severus shushed him gently, using one hand to smooth the boy's bangs from his sweat forehead. Harry immediately quieted. Severus quickly casted a silent cleansing charm on his son. Harry sighed as he was rid of the urine on his body and clothes. Had he been in that cupboard so long he had wet himself?

Severus turned his furious gaze toward the two Dursleys who had slunk back until they were as far away from Severus as possible without leaving the hallway.

"Now," Severus whispered in barely constrained anger. "I'm going to take my _son_ and leave before I kill both of you. I can _promise_ you, however, that this is _not_ the last you've seen of me or us _freaks_. So get ready, Dursley."

Without giving either Dursley chance to respond, Severus swept out of the house and out onto the dark street. He shushed Harry again when the boy whispered in pain.

"Shh, my son," Severus whispered, kissing Harry's sweaty forehead. "I have you. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Severus rushed down the long corridors of Riddle Manor with his precious bundle held securely in his arms. He burst into his private rooms and gently laid the small boy on his bed. He quickly transfigured the boy's baggy clothes into fitted silk pajamas. Harry whimpered in pain and shifted, but didn't wake.

"Oh, my boy," Severus whispered. "Where do you hurt?" He gently lifted the boy until he was slumped against Severus' chest. He whimpered when Severus placed a hand on his back. Frowning, Severus gently lifted Harry's shirt and gasped. Welts covered Harry's little back—fresh, red, raw, _painful_ welts.

"That bastard whipped you!" Severus snarled and then quickly soothed Harry when the boy whimpered and stirred.

Still cursing under his breath, Severus carefully peeled Harry's shirt from his body. Still supporting Harry's weight and rearranging him so that there was no pressure on his injured wrist, Severus called for one of the house elves.

The small creature popped into his rooms and stared curiously at Harry's prone form. Severus suddenly felt the almost overwhelming urge to hide his small son from the elf's too large eyes. "Go get Healer Adams and the Dark Lord. Now!" he ordered harshly instead.

The elf squeaked something in reply, but Severus wasn't paying attention to it anymore. He instead began to stroke his fingers soothingly through his son's unruly black hair. He sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lightning bolt scar—the only remnant to the night Lily was killed before resting his cheek on top of Harry's head.

There was a knock on his door and Severus straightened, "Come in."

Healer Adams, a short man in his late forties with grey-speckled brown hair and kind blue eyes, walked in cautiously. "Severus?" he asked when he caught sight of Harry.

"He has welts all over his back," Severus said briskly, and the Healer stepped forward. "I think his wrist is broken and he has a fever. He's not breathing right either." Harry's breathing _had_ become irregular since Severus had found him.

Adams had, thankfully, brought his medical kit with him and immediately went into Healer-mode. "Let's put something on those welts, first, so they won't hurt him when we lay him on his back," the Healer said, pulling out a jar of a pasty white cream.

"What is that?"

"Just something to sooth the pain and jumpstart the healing process," Adams assured the distressed man. "Will you please turn him around so I can see his back? Good. Has he woken at all?"

"Not since I got him from his relatives'," Severus denied.

"That is probably the fever taking affect," the Healer began to spread the cream on his hands. "This will hurt him at first and he will likely struggle, so I need you to keep him still so that I can get this everywhere needed. Once the cream sets the boy will likely settle."

Severus nodded and tightened his arms around his son. "I've got you," he whispered into Harry's ear. Adams began to gently spread the cream onto Harry's injuries and after a minute Harry let out a strangled whimper and tried to squirm. Severus had a firm but gentle grip on the boy, however, keeping him from moving. Harry whimpered and Severus was horrified when a strangled sob came from his throat and tears escaped from his still closed eyes.

"Why doesn't he wake?" Severus asked in distress.

Tom stepped forward from where he had been standing hidden in the shadows. "He likely recognizes that you're his father. He realizes in his subconscious that no matter how much pain he's in he's safe with you, so it's okay to stay asleep."

Severus looked down at his distressed son with suddenly burning eyes. "Jeremiah," he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Harry's head.

"There we go," Adams said, straightening up and wiping the excess cream onto a towel. "It should set in a moment and we'll give him something for his fever, then you can lie him down so he'll be more comfortable."

Sure enough, almost exactly a moment later, Harry slumped against Severus with a relieved sigh, his little face relaxing again. Adams handed Severus a vile of a purplish looking potion for Harry's fever. Severus gently poured the potion into Harry's mouth and messaged his throat until the boy swallowed. He then gently laid the little boy down on the bed and rested a hand on top of the boy's head when Harry whimpered as Severus went to pull away.

"You call him Jeremiah earlier," Voldemort observed as Adams began his physical examination of Harry.

Severus nodded, but did not take his eyes off Harry. "Lily and I talked about it," he said quietly. "About what we wanted to name him. We decided on Jeremiah Tobias Snape. Harry was likely James's idea."

"I take it you want to change his name to Jeremiah Tobias Snape?"

Severus nodded, "Lily was set on him being named after my father and having my last name. I wanted him to be named after _her_ father and have _her_ last name, but she wouldn't have it. It… It only seems right to do what she wanted."

Voldemort conjured an arm chair and sat down in it. They all sat in silence until Healer Adams finished his physical examination and gave them the final verdict.

"His wrist is broken," he began, "and those welts _were_ very fresh—they were probably inflicted within the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours. He has three bruised and cracked ribs from probably being kicked. He has a rather severe case of pneumonia—seems to be from having a cold and staying out in the cold for too long. It's not severe enough to be fatal, but he is confined to bed rest until it is mostly of fully cleared up." He pointed to the tray that suddenly appeared with vials full of potions and the cream he had used on Harry's welts. "This one is for his ribs. He should only have to take one dose, maybe two for his ribs to heal. This one is for his wrist. It will set the bone and heal it right away. Apply the cream to his welts twice a day until they clear up—they may leave minor scarring, however. These are for his pneumonia—one for his fever, one for the pneumonia itself. The one for the fever should only be taken if his fever gets over one hundred, but the other should be taken three times a day to clear up the pneumonia. Other than that, give him plenty of fluids, make sure he eats as much as he can handle, plenty of rest—you know the drill. I'll come in to check on him once a day until he gets better, then once a week, and so on. Questions? Either of you?"

Both men shook their heads.

"Very well, then," Adams smiled and stood. "I'll leave your three alone."

"Thank you!" Severus called after the Healer before he focused his attention back on his son.

"Did the muggles do this to him?"

Severus swallowed thickly and whispered, "Yes."

Voldemort was quiet before he hissed angrily, "I assure you, Severus, those muggles will pay dearly for what they did to Jeremiah. We will bring them here and do with them whatever it is you wish to do."

"They have a son around Jeremiah's age. Don't kill him, please. He never did anything wrong. Take him to an orphanage or something, but please don't kill him."

Voldemort was quiet for a moment before he finally said, "Very well then."

"My Lord?" Severus whispered as the Dark Lord made to leave.

Voldemort turned and was shocked at the amount of protectiveness and love he found for the boy on the bed in Severus' dark eyes. "What is it, Severus?" he whispered, still awed.

"Thank you for letting me find Jeremiah," the potions master whispered. "For letting me save my son from those muggles."

Tom let a small smile grace his lips, "You're very welcome, Severus." He paused for a moment, "Would you like me to send Lucius up here?"

Severus shook his head, "I'd like to speak with Jeremiah first. I'll call for Lucius when I'm ready."

Tom nodded, "Very well, then. I'll leave you alone with your son."

And he was gone.

* * *

Severus sat vigilantly by Jeremiah's side for the next two hours before Jeremiah's eyes finally fluttered open. Severus was momentarily struck with awe as he caught sight of Jeremiah's large, emerald green eyes for the first time. They peered around the room with unfocused confusion.

"Jeremiah?" Severus whispered, completely not expecting the reaction he got.

Jeremiah jerked in surprised panic and his eyes settled unfocusedly on Severus. The boy gave a small cry and began to try and scramble away from Severus.

"Wait!" Severus quickly reached out and caught the boy before he tumbled off the bed. He pulled Jeremiah to his chest and began running his fingers calmingly through his hair. "Shh," he soothed the boy over and over again. "I've got you. You're okay."

When Jeremiah finally calmed down some, Severus pulled away slightly. "Can you see me?" he murmured quietly, so as to not spook the boy again.

Jeremiah squinted up at him before shaking his head, "Can' see nofin."

Severus frowned and pulled out his wand before casting a quick spell on the boy. Jeremiah's eyes immediately cleared and he stared up at Severus in awe. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, then immediately clamped his good hand over his mouth and ducked his head in shame. "I sowwy."

Severus frowned again, "What are you sorry for, little one?"

"Nah s'possed t' talk 'less sp'ken to," Jeremiah whispered. "Unco said."

Severus felt his deep hatred for the man growing even deeper. "It's not like that here," he assured his son. "You can talk as much as you like. You won't ever be punished for it."

"Wh'n ya gonna take me b'ck to unco's?"

"Never."

"Nev'r?"

"Never."

Jeremiah's eyes lit up so brightly and he looked so happy and hopeful that Severus found himself smiling as well. "Who're you?" Jeremiah asked curiously.

Severus took a deep breath, "I'm your father."

Jeremiah immediately shook his head in denial, "My d'ddy's dead. Unco said so."

Severus sighed. Vernon Dursley had planted many beliefs into Jeremiah's gullible three-year-old mind, and it would take him a long time to believe that nothing his uncle had told him was true. "Your uncle told you that the man everyone _thought_ was your father was dead," he told Jeremiah gently. "_I_ am your real daddy. Your uncle didn't know about me."

Jeremiah studied him for a minute before his eyes widened hopefully, "You're r'lly ma daddy?"

Severus grinned and nodded.

Jeremiah grinned so happily that it broke Severus's heart. The boy made to throw his arms around Severus's neck, but then recoiled and cradled his wrist gently to his chest. "Ow," he whimpered.

"Here," Severus murmured, holding out two vials of potion to Jeremiah.

"What're those?" Jeremiah asked wearily.

"Something to help you wrist and chest stop hurting."

"How'd ya know ma chest's hurtin?"

"I can read minds," Severus told his son seriously, smiling when Jeremiah giggled, and helped his son drink one of the vials.

"Ew," Jeremiah grimaced before sighing in relief when his chest stopped hurting and he could breathe easier. He took the second vial of potion and drank in with his father's help. He waited a moment before pain exploded in his wrist. "Ow!" he yelled, tears springing to his eyes and down his cheeks. "I-it hurts!"

"I know," Severus whispered as his son clutched desperately onto him and buried his face into his chest. "It'll stop hurting in a minute, and you'll feel better." He held onto Jeremiah until what was only a minute or two later, but felt like hors for both father and son, the pain subsided in Jeremiah's wrist, leaving a pleasant warm feeling. He slumped against his father's chest with a relieved sigh.

"There, now," Severus whispered, thumbing away the tears left on his son's cheeks. "Do you feel better now, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah nodded before asking tiredly, "S'that ma n'me?"

"Yes," Severus murmured, stroking his son's black hair.

"Unco nev'r said ma n'me," Jeremiah was burrowing closer to Severus now. "He s'd only good l'ttle boys h'd n'mes. Not fr'ks like me. C'n I k'p ma n'me?"

"Of course," Severus had to fight to keep his anger at Vernon Dursley out of his voice. "You aren't a freak here. You're just like every one of us. Jeremiah is _your_ name, and it will _always_ be your name. Go to sleep, now, Jeremiah. You're tired."

Jeremiah smiled and let Severus maneuver him under the covers. The little boy kept his grip on Severus's hand, however. "Stay wit me?" he whispered.

"Always," Severus answered surly, kissing Jeremiah's forehead tenderly. "I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it! Review, review, review!**

**The same rule goes here as for the Potions Tutor: I HAVE to get ten reviews for a chapter before I post the next one. Good? Good.**

**Pease review? It'll make my day, and I will update SOOOOOOOOOOO much faster.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys totally freakin' blow my mind... THIRTY EIGHT FREAKING REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?! My rule was TEN reviews before I updated. O.o I love you guys so much! :3**

**So, here's a big, big, big thank you to all of you who reviewed: Mika the Dark princess, Jetime, Paranormal Queen, Ryven flame dancing saiyan, Stardust of Orion, wooftmnt, misteeirene, Don'tCallMeAnnie, karisaren, rebekahalana, onyx and emerald snake, evesgreenleaf, sesshys lover, ShadowWolfDemon19, Revengeful Desire, SoraMalfoySlytherin, Vividlove, lilyflower50, IceLe, Isarma, LM Ryder the Batty Bat, (guest), (guest), MalfoyBabe10236 (guest), Erin (guest), (guest), 2012summerstar, Cathie (guest), (guest), Daddys little crazy bitch, animejunki, Good storie (guest), phantomgirl95, ashurikun, Stormie Stories, Squirrel of the Green Dawn, P-Webes, and A. Williamson. I love you all so much! :)**

***CAUTION* *WARNING* *CAUTION* *READ ME* There is some veela!Lucius in this chapter and if you don't like veela!Lucius or Severus being Lucius's mate, turn back now!**

**So, with that being said, here's chapter two of My Son. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Review, review, review!**

* * *

Jeremiah felt _terrible_. His head hurt, his nose wouldn't stop running, his eyes were scratchy and puffy, and he had a terrible cough that shook his whole body and made his head hurt worse.

He wasn't gonna complain though. At least he wasn't with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Tuny anymore. And he had a _daddy_ now! A _real_ daddy who took care of him when he was sick and let him sleep on a bed and didn't make him eat scraps! He liked his new daddy a lot. He looked scary at first, but he let Jeremiah cuddle with him when he didn't feel good and he said he'd never take Jeremiah back to his aunt and uncle's.

Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah looked up at the sound of his daddy's voice and smiled. "Daddy," he croaked.

Severus frowned in sympathy and sat down beside his son, laying a large hand on his forehead. "You're still burning up," he murmured. "How do you feel?"

"Ma head hurts," Jeremiah sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "And ma nose won' stop runnin'."

"Well, you better go catch it," Severus joked and smiled when Jeremiah giggled sleepily. "Here, take your potions." Once he had helped Jeremiah take his two potions, he helped the boy lay down and started to gently comb his fingers through his son's inky hair. "Jacob will be here in a little while to check on you."

Severus and Jeremiah had been at Riddle Manor for four days and already a lot had happened. On the second day, Severus had told Jeremiah about magic and about what he was. He explained to his son that they "freaky things"—as Vernon Dursley had put it—were not freaky at all, but they were Jeremiah's magic. Jeremiah had been overjoyed. Also during that time, Tom had explained to his followers that Jeremiah was not to be touched and he had not given them anymore information.

Severus still had not told Lucius—his mate—about Harry, nor had he seen the man in the four days he had been at Riddle Manor and he was surprised the man hadn't disobeyed the Dark Lord's orders an come barging in.

The only one's allowed in Severus's chambers at the time were Severus himself, Jeremiah, Jacob (Healer Adams), and Voldemort, unless given explicit permission by Severus or Tom. This was their way of keeping Jeremiah safe until he was better.

Severus constantly worried about what would happen when Jeremiah met the rest of the Death Eaters. Would he be terrified of them? Would they welcome him? Would they try to _hurt_ him?

"_You're overthinking things,"_ Voldemort had dismissed when Severus brought his concerns to him. _"They know better than to go against my orders."_

_That never stopped them before,_ Severus had thought sarcastically, but had dropped the subject.

"Daddy?" Jeremiah's little voice brought him out his musings. "Jacob's here."

Severus looked up to see the Healer shutting the door and making his way toward the father and son.

"Hi, Jacob!" Jeremiah chirped, his voice a bit muffled as he had covered his moth with his arm to sneeze.

"Hello, Jacob," Severus laughed as he helped Jeremiah wipe his nose.

"Daddy!" Jeremiah protested, wiggling to get away.

"Oh, hush you," Severus smirked, throwing the used tissue into the wastebasket that had been placed by Jeremiah's bed.

"Hello, you two," Jacob said in amusement as he sat down in the plush armchair beside Jeremiah's bed. "Have you been taking your potions?" he asked the toddler.

"Yeah," Jeremiah's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Daddy makes me take 'em."

Jacob smiled, "That's good. Have you been eating right?"

"Yep!" Jeremiah said proudly. "I even finished all my soup at lunch!"

Jacob smiled again at Severus's confirming nod. "That's great, Jeremiah," he praised the child. "Now lay back and let me check you over."

Jacob allowed Jeremiah to sit up when he was done and began to speak, "You're doing a lot better. Your fever is down and the pneumonia seems to be flushing itself from your body. I'd say we can start with the weekly visits, now, rather than the daily. You can get up and move around now, but not for too long. Don't overexert yourself and still get plenty of rest. I'm sure that your daddy will make sure that you do—" Severus nodded firmly "—You should still take your potions every day, however, just to be safe."

Jeremiah smiled at the doctor happily, and even a fool could spot the relief and joy in Severus's expression.

Jacob stood, "I'll be taking my leave, then—"

"Wait," Severus stood as well, "May I speak to you privately?"

"Of course," Jacob nodded and the two stepped just outside the door. "What is it?"

"Can you watch Jeremiah for me for a couple hours? I want to go explain everything to Lucius before he comes up here himself and get himself into trouble."

Jacob smiled and nodded, "I'd be happy to."

Severus smiled at him gratefully and the two stepped back into the room. "Jeremiah?" Severus said. "I'm going to be gone for a little while, and Jacob is going to stay with you."

Jeremiah's eyes widened in panic and he began to stammer frantically, "B-but you c-can't! I—"

"Jeremiah," Severus soothed, pulling his son into a hug. "It's okay. I'm coming back, I promise. It's only for a couple hours and I'll be back before you know it. And besides, you'll have Jacob here to keep you company."

Jeremiah sniffled and wiped the tears that had come quite suddenly from his red cheeks. "O-okay," he whispered, staring at his hand which was fiddling with his daddy's black shirt.

Severus smiled and pulled back a little, "There now, put away those tears. I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone. I promise."

* * *

Severus didn't even have to knock on Lucius's door when he got there, as it flew open as soon as he approached. Strong arms immediately yanked him inside the house, and Severus soon felt the comforting weight of his mate's wings wrapped around him as he was pulled against a hard chest. He heard Lucius's loud, protective growls, could feel them rumbling through the chest he was pressed against, and sighed.

"Lucius?" he asked tentatively and winced when the growls got louder and rougher. Severus began lightly rubbing Lucius's chest and gently kissed it. "C'mon, love," he encouraged. "Let me out. Let me see those eyes that I fell in love with and I promise I'll tell you everything."

There was a brief hesitation before the wings were gone and Severus was pulled into a searing kiss. Severus easily submitted, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck and letting Lucius explore his mouth, because he knew this was the best way to calm the irate dominant.

When the kiss was over, Lucius buried his face in Severus' neck, sniffing, reaffirming his submissive's scent. A low rumbling came from the back of his throat and Severus closed his eyes, knowing Lucius was finally calming down.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Lucius asked gruffly, his voice still much deeper than normal. "The only thing I know is that the Dark Lord showed up four days ago while Draco and I were reading and said that you were at Riddle Manor, that someone very close to you was sick, and not to come see you! He sad you'd come when this _person_ wasn't sick anymore! I didn't know what was going on! Was it really you that was sick? Or—"

"Lucius," Severus took Lucius's face between his hands. "Come. Let's go upstairs and I'll explain everything to you, I promise."

As soon as the two were cuddled comfortably on their bed with one of Lucius's black wings wrapped protectively around Severus, Severus began to explain. He told Lucius everything, from the prophesy, to Dumbledore, to Minerva, to the Dursleys, to Jeremiah. It all came pouring out in one big whoosh of air. He didn't' even realize when tears came to his eyes as he talked about the Dursleys or as Lucius gently wiped them away. Lucius listened quietly and attentively throughout the whole thing, and by the end, he was shaking with fury.

"You mean to tell me," Lucius said quietly, dangerously, "that _Dumbledore_ obliviated you, made you forget about your _son_, and sent him to home where he was _abused_?"

Severus nodded and buried his face in Lucius's chest with a sob. "Oh, Lucius," he cried, voice muffled. "When I found him he had a broken wrist, cracked ribs, and _pneumonia_ because of those _people_! He's _still_ not completely better!"

"Shh, my love," Lucius soothed, trying to keep the anger out of his voice for Severus's sake. "Jeremiah's okay now and we'll never let him be hurt again. You said the Dursleys are prisoners of the Dark Lord, yes? Then we can give them what they deserve. And as for Dumbledore… he will get what he deserves when we win the war."

Severus smiled up at his husband and kissed his cheek. "Thanks you, Lucius," he murmured.

"Papa?" a sleepy looking Draco walked into the room, clothes rumpled and his teddy bear tucked safely under one arm, rubbing at his eyes. He paused and his eyes widened with joy when he saw Severus. "Daddy!" he cried happily, springing forward. Severus smiled and pulled the little boy onto the bed, letting him throw his arms around the potion master's neck. "Where've you been?"

Severus smoothed Draco's blond hair, "I had someone to take care of. Actually, we're all about to go see him, if it's okay with your daddy."

Lucius chuckled at his son's pleading look and nodded, "Of course. I want to meet him myself. Now, come on, Draco, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Severus walked into his rooms and smiled when he saw his son cuddled on Jacob's lap as Jacob read a muggle story book to the toddler. Neither noticed him enter.

He cleared his throat, "I believe I can take it from here, Jacob."

Both heads snapped up to look at him and Jeremiah grinned, "Daddy!" The little boy launched himself into his father's arms and clung to his neck tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Severus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jeremiah.

Jacob stood and sat the book down on Jeremiah's bedside table. "How did your talk with Lucius go?" he asked Severus.

"Surprisingly well," Severus answered, shifting Jeremiah to his hip.

"Who's Luc'us?" Jeremiah asked, peering up at his father curiously.

Instead of answering, Severus sat down on the bed and looked at Jacob, "He's just outside. Will you send him in?"

Jacob nodded, "I was just about to take my leave anyway."

Jeremiah looked at Severus questioningly, but Severus only said, "I'll explain everything to you in a moment."

As Jacob was walking out, Lucius walked in with Draco on his hip. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the small boy sitting on Severus's lap. Lucius frowned, _He shouldn't be that small. It's unhealthy._

Jeremiah blanched at the sight of the two Malfoys and hid his face in his father's shirt, blushing furiously at their curious gazes. He felt his father rubbing his back soothingly, but it did nothing to soothe him. He didn't like it when people stared at him, especially people he didn't know.

"Come now," Severus soothed the child. "Raise you head up so I can introduce you."

Jeremiah raised his head and saw that the man and the little boy had settled themselves into the chair Jacob had read the book to him in. The man was regarding him calmly, but the little boy—who looked like a small replica of the man—was watching Jeremiah with open curiosity. His grey eyes were exploring all over Jeremiah's body, as if taking in every possible thing he could.

"Jeremiah," Severus said. "I want you to meet some people who are very close to me. This—" he pointed to the man "is Lucius Malfoy. And this—" he pointed to the little boy on Lucius's lap "is his son, Draco. Lucius, Draco, this is my son, Jeremiah."

"Hi," Jeremiah murmured shyly.

"Hello, there, Jeremiah," Lucius sat his son down and leaned forward, taking Jeremiah's tiny hand in his own and placing a small kiss on it. Jeremiah giggled quietly.

"Hiya!" Draco scrambled up onto the bed and leaned very close, making Jeremiah lean back, eyes wide. "You're really small and skinny. Why are you so small and skinny?"

"I…" Jeremiah looked up at his father in alarm.

"Jeremiah has been really sick lately, Draco," Severus answered quickly, resuming rubbing Jeremiah's back soothingly.

"Oh," Draco frowned, looking back at Jeremiah. "Are you better yet?"

"Almost," Severus answered again.

Draco frowned thoughtfully before he seemed to come to some kind of conclusion and he grinned, "Well I'm just gonna heave to take care of you then!"

"Why?" Jeremiah asked, leaning back into his father. This boy was way too enthusiastic and was sitting way to close to Jeremiah. Why was he sitting so close?

"Because you're sick!" Draco looked confused. "I want to make you feel better!"

"I don' know you."

"So?" Draco looked puzzled. "We'll know each other soon! Your daddy Is my daddy's husband!"

Jeremiah looked alarmed, "What?"

"Draco," Severus said quietly.

"What?"

Severus turned to Jeremiah and brushed his son's hair away from his forehead. "Jeremiah," he said.

Jeremiah turned his questioning and confused eyes away from an equally confused Draco to his father.

Severus cleared his throat and glanced at Lucius. The blond gave him a small, reassuring smile and nodded.

Severus looked back at Jeremiah and smiled comfortingly. "Jeremiah," he started. "Lucius and I… well… we're married. I am Lucius's husband."

He didn't know how else to say it. He didn't want to draw it out before he told his son. He deserved to know.

Jeremiah frowned and his little nose scrunched up as he thought. Severus watched in baited breath and occasionally glanced at a visibly nervous Lucius as he waited for Jeremiah to respond.

"So…" Jeremiah peered back and forth between his father and Lucius. "I… 'ave two daddies now?"

Severus's eyes widened and he glanced at Lucius, who was smiling so widely that he looked like it would split his face in two. "I…" Severus said. "Yes."

Jeremiah grinned very widely and very suddenly. He turned to Lucius and held out his arms to be held. Lucius looked shocked but went to sit beside Severus and took the boy into his arms. Jeremiah threw his arms around Lucius's neck and clung to him tightly, "First I ha' no daddy, then I ha' one, now I have two!" he exclaimed happily, nuzzling into Lucius neck.

"I told you they were husbands!" Draco yelled, throwing himself into Severus's lap. "And now you and me are brothers!"

* * *

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm sorry that it's so crappy. DX**

**But anyway, please review?**


End file.
